charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Weatherly
American television star and director Michael Weatherly portrayed the role of the Charmed character Brendan Rowe in the Season 1 episode "When Bad Warlocks Turn Good". Quick Facts Full Name: Michael Manning Weatherly, Jr. Birthdate: July 8, 1968 Birthplace: New York City, New York, USA Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Charmed Role: Brendan Rowe Career Films *''Charlie Valentine'' *''Her Minor Thing'' *''Trigger Happy'' *''Venus and Mars'' *''The Specials'' *''Gun Shy'' *''The Last Days of Disco'' *''Meet Wally Sparks'' Television *''NCIS'' *''The Mystery of Natalie Wood'' *''Charmed'' *''Jag'' *''Ally McBeal'' *''Dark Angel'' *''Grapevine'' *''Cabin by the Lake'' *''Winding Roads'' *''The Crow: Stairway to Heaven'' *''Jesse'' *''Significant Others'' *''The Advanced Guard'' *''Spy Game'' *''Asteriod'' *''Pier 66'' *''The City'' *''Loving'' *''The Cosby Show'' Images MWly.jpg|On set of NCIS - March 5, 2011 MWFeb17_(2).jpg|February 17, 2012 MichaelGrove1.jpg|Arriving at the Grove in Los Angeles for "Extra" - February 15, 2011 MichaelGrove2.jpg| MichaelGrove3.jpg MichaelGrove5.jpg MichaelGrove4.jpg MichaelGrove7.jpg mwfeb15(1).jpg mwfeb15(2).jpg Mwfeb15(3).jpg Mwfeb15(4).jpg Mwfeb15(5).jpg mwfeb15(6).jpg mwfeb15(7).jpg mwfeb15(8).jpg MWFeb14(1).jpg|Walking his dog - February 14, 2012 MWFeb14(2).jpg MWFeb14(3).jpg mwfeb14(4).jpg mwfeb14(5).jpg MWfeb14(6).jpg mwfeb14(7).jpg MWLateShow1.jpg|Talking to David Letterman on the Late Show - February 13, 2012 MwLateShow2.jpg MWLateShow.jpg|With the Late Show crew - February 13, 2012 MWFeb21.jpg|With his friends after the Late Show MichaelDL1.jpg|Michael arrives at the Ed Sullivan Theater in New York for David Letterman - February 13, 2012 MichaelDL2.jpg MichaelDL3.jpg MichaelDL4.jpg MichaelDL5.jpg MichaelDL6.jpg MichaelDL7.jpg MichaelDL8.jpg MichaelDL9.jpg MichaelDL10.jpg MichaelDL11.jpg MichaelDL12.jpg MichaelDL13.jpg MichaelDL14.jpg MichaelDL15.jpg MichaelDL16.jpg MichaelDL17.jpg MichaelDL18.jpg MichaelDL20.jpg MichaelDavid1.jpg| MichaelDavid2.jpg MichaelDavid3.jpg MichaelDavid4.jpg MichaelDavid5.jpg MichaelDavid6.jpg MWFeb132012.jpg|Outside the Ed Sullivan Theater - February 13, 2012 MWFeb13Rachel.jpg|With Rachel Ray - February 13, 2012 MichaelLa1.jpg|In LA with wife and dogs - February 11, 2012 MichaelLA2.jpg michaelairport7.jpg|At the airport - February 10, 2012 michaelairport6.jpg michaelairport5.jpg michaelairport4.jpg michaelairport3.jpg michaelairport2.jpg michaelairport1.jpg MichaelFeb9.jpg|February 9, 2012 MichaelFeb8.jpg|On set of NCIS - February 8, 2012 MichaelFeb7(1).jpg|In Manhattan - February 7, 2012 MichaelFeb7(2).jpg MichaelKelly2.jpg|On Live with Kelly - February 7, 2012 MichaelKelly.jpg|Backstage at Live with Kelly - February 7, 2012 Michaelgayleking.jpg|With Gayle King - February 7, 2012 MichaelFeb6(1).jpg|In New York City - February 6, 2012 MichaelFeb6(2).jpg MichaelFeb6(9).jpg MichaelFeb6(10).jpg MichaelFeb6(3).jpg|At Details - February 6, 2012 MichaelFeb6(4).jpg MichaelFeb6(5).jpg MichaelFeb7(3).jpg MichaelFeb6(6).jpg MichaelFeb6(7).jpg MichaelFeb6(8).jpg MichaelFeb6.jpg MichaelFeb5.jpg|February 5, 2012 MichaelFeb4(0).jpg|February 4, 2012 MichaelFeb3.jpg|February 3, 2012 MichaelWeatherlyFebruary2(0).jpg|February 2, 2012 MichaelFeb1.jpg|On set of NCIS - February 1, 2012 Michaelfeb1(2).jpg MichaelWeatherlyONSetPants.jpg|On set of NCIS - January 31, 2012 MichaelJan28.jpg|January 28, 2012 MWJan14th2012_(2).jpg|In San Diego - January 14, 2012 MichaelWMidnight1_(2).jpg|In San Diego - January 14, 2012 MichaelWTCA2012(1).jpg|At the Winter 2012 TCA Press Tour - January 5, 2012 MichaelWTCA2.jpg MichaelWTCA3.jpg MichaelTCA2012(2).png MichaelWJan32012.jpg|NCIS cast and crew celebrate 200th episode - January 3, 2012 MichaelWeatherlyDecember20.jpg|December 20, 2011 MWDec17.jpg|December 17, 2011 MWDec11.jpg|December 11, 2011 MWDec11(2).jpg MWDec6.jpg|December 6, 2011 MWDec42011.jpg|December 4, 2011 MWDec32011.jpg|December 3, 2011 MWDec1_(2).jpg|December 1, 2011 MichaelGolfJamaica.jpg|Golfing in Jamaica - November 27, 2011 MWNovember23.jpg|On a flight to Jamaica - November 23, 2011 MWNovember23(1).jpg MWNovember22.jpg|With Robert Wagner on set of NCIS- November 22, 2011 MWeatherlyOnSet.jpg MWSeason8(1).jpg MWSeason8(2).jpg MWSeason2(1).jpg MWSeason4(3).jpg MW005.jpg| MW003.jpg MWNovember21.jpg|November 21, 2011 MWNovember19.jpg|November 19, 2011 MichaelWeatherlyNovember172011.jpg|On set of NCIS - November 17, 2011 MWNovember14.jpg|November 14, 2011 MVNovember14(1).jpg|November 14, 2011 MWNovember11.jpg|November 11, 2011 Mw001.jpg MichaelNYC.jpg|In New York mwcorman.jpg|2011 Film Independent Screening Series: "Corman's World" - November 10, 2011 mwcorman1.jpg mwcorman2.jpg mwcorman3.jpg mwcorman4.jpg mwcorman5.jpg|TV Guide Magazine's Annual Hot List Party - Arrivals - November 9, 2011 mwtv5.JPG mwtv4.JPG mwtv1.jpg mwtv2.jpg mwtv3.jpg mwtv7.JPG michaelweatherlytvguide.jpg MWNovember9_(2).jpg|November 9, 2011 MWNovember8.jpg|November 8, 2011 MWCBSWatch0.jpeg|CBS Watch Magazine - December Issue MWCBS1.jpg MWCBS2.jpg MWCBS3.jpg MWCBS4.jpg MWCBS5.jpg MWCBS6.jpg MWCBS7.jpg MWCBS8.png MWCBS9.jpg MWCBSaltered.jpg MWCBSScript.jpg|Script Magazine - December Issue MWCbsWatch1.jpg MWCBSWatch2.jpg MWCBSWatch3.jpg MWCBSWatch4.jpg Mwcbswatch6.jpg Mwcbswatch7.jpg MWTwitter1.jpg| MWRoveLa.png|At Rove LA MWRovela2.png MWRoveLa3.png MWShohreh-Aghdashloo.png|With Shohreh Aghdashloo on set of NCIS MWShohreh-Aghdashloo2.png MWNCIS.jpg|With NCIS co-star Cote de Pablo MichaelNCIS.jpg|On set of NCIS MWNCIS3.jpg MWNCIS4.jpg MichaelOnSet.jpg MichaelOnSet2.jpg Mwonset00.jpg MWDirecting.jpg Mwonset000.jpg Mwonset0000.jpg MWeatherlyOnSet.jpg MWeatherly00.png MWeatherly01.png MichaelCote.jpg Mwcoteonset.jpg MWOnSet_(2).jpg mwonset3.png mwonset4.jpg mwonset5.jpg mwonset6 (2).jpg MwMeeting1.jpg MwMeeting2.jpg mwteeth.jpg mwcollage.png MWCollage3.png Mwcollage4.jpg MwChair1.jpg MichaelMaria1.jpg|With Maria Menounos Michaelglasses.jpg Mwtux.jpg MWGuild.jpg|The 15th Annual Art Directors Guild Awards - Arrivals MWGuild2.jpg mw0.jpg|Pink Party '11 at Drai's Hollywood - September 10, 2011 MW1.jpg MW2.jpg mw4.jpg mw7.jpg MW2011cbssummertca1.jpg|2011 TCA Summer Press Tour - "CBS, The CW, Showtime" at The Pagoda - August 3, 2011 MW2011cbssummertca2.jpg mw8.jpg|OK! Magazine and BritWeek Oscars party at The London West Hollywood - February 25, 2011 mw9.jpg MWTelefilm_(2).jpg MWeatherlyRogerMoore_(2).jpg|With his wife and Roger Moore MW10.jpg|TV Guide Magazine's "2010 Hot List" Party on November 8, 2010 MWMC01.jpg|50th Monte Carlo TV Festival - Day 4 - June 10, 2010 MWMC02.jpg MWMC03.jpg MWMC04.jpg MWMC06.jpg MWMC.jpg MWMC0.jpg MWMC1.jpg MWMC3.jpg|With Cote de Pablo MWMC4.jpg MWMC5.jpg MWMC6.jpg MWMC7.jpg MWMC0-7.jpg MW01.jpg Mw02.jpg mw03.jpg MWAscot1.jpg mw04 (2).jpg MWPTU (2).jpg MichaelTree.jpg|Telefilm Festival held at Apollo Cinema in Milan, Italy, May 10, 2009 MichaelTree1.jpg MIchaelTree3.jpg MichaelTree4.jpg MichaelTree5.jpg MichaelTree6.jpg MichaelTree7.jpg MWNCISPromo.jpg Michaeltweed.jpg MichaelNocture1.jpg MWFace.png MWSeason4(1).jpg MWSeason6(1).jpg MichaelBlackFace.jpg MichaelCamera.jpg MichaelTonyD.jpg MichaelSywash.jpg MichaelEW.jpg MichaelCactus1.jpg MichaelCactus2.jpg MichaelWood.jpg GIFS : : : : : : : : : : : : : Category: Out of Universe Category: Guest Stars Category: Actors Category: Season 1